The Mysterious Seven Project
The Mysterious Seven Project is the eagerly awaited sequel to the Mysterious Five Project. This time around the team consists of , , , , , , and . They have been all hand-selected by Exotoro, the first confirmed member of the project and the creator of the "Mysterious X Project" series. It is unknown what the game has in store. It is rumored that it will involve even more universe colliding and that Bill Cipher will be the main villain, but we all thought Degen was the main villain of the last one... In June 10, 2014, on Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive, Exotoro confirmed the seven team members, they are: Exotoro, MeGa eXal, PabloDePablo, .vectorDestiny, SuperSonicDarkness, TimeSoul and Sr. Wario. Around June 12-13th, Timesoul announced a departure from the project. The replacement is still being decided on. On June 18th, it has been confirmed that GamingDylan will replace TimeSoul as the 7th member. Gameplay TBA Modes Mysterious Seven Project features a wide variety of modes. Single Player *'Binary Time (Story Mode)' - The main story mode. It is a sequel to Irregular Show. *'Mysterious Lore Project (Story Mode II)' - The secondary, unlockable story mode. Fills in some gaps. *'The Dead Kingdom' - A giant dungeon filled to the brim with zombies and undead creepy crawlies. Get some loot and unlock some new characters! *'Adventure Mode' - A mode that pits you off against random challengers with random effects. There are also a few minigames. The final match pits you off against the Elf King, Landshark, or Mandy Soul. *'Classic Mode' - A mode that pits you off against challengers without random effects or minigames. The final match pits you off against The Fusionist, Master Hand, or the Enderdragon. *'Regular Mode' - A brand new mode. This takes place on one big stage, with you able to take on any opponents that you come across. Half-way through the mode you will encounter a huge change-up (reverse gravity, bad weather, nuclear attack...) that you must adapt to. *'Robot Rampage' - A mode based off of the Super Duel Mode in Mario Party 5. Here, you face off in 3D battlefields unique to the mode, using mechas. You can customize your mecha using several parts from different franchises, which you unlock in other modes. *'The Great Umbrella Caper '- A mode that takes place in an alternate noir universe called the Caperverse and plays like a point and click adventure game. Players must stop Count Doom from bombing the subway of a city called Canolli. *'Battle Theater' - This mode features gameplay similar to the Battle Theater games. *'Like A Boss '- Play as any boss from the game that you've battled and defeat all of the enemies. *'Scripts '- Choose a character and battle every other character, each match with their own conditions. *'Slime Pit' - Your character is trapped in a slime pit! Luckily the slime seems to be radiating power, filling up the super bar faster than usual. Take out armies of enemies with your super move! Story I: Binary Time The main story mode of the game. The Mysterious Five organization -- consisting of Inori Aizawa, Chuck D. Head, Iron Man, Dexter, and Emmet -- is sent by Nick Fury to investigate wierd giant coins that seem to be corrupting space. But meanwhile, so is Master Chief, who believes that there is something up with these coins besides their odd reactions to Positive Space. Story II: The Mysterious Lore Project This story has various parts to it, unlocked as the player completes parts of the main story and characters. The story is made to fill in plot holes and focus on how the new universes ended up in the Mysteriousverse, and it's gods. This story was written by Sr.Wario with assistance from the other team members. Story III: A Fray in the Life The third story, written by SuperSonicDarkness, this story focuses more on character interaction, and has a bit of a lighter tone then the previous stories. It is unlocked after beating the previous two stories. Starting Characters 31/??? Hidden Characters 13/??? Bosses Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Crossovers